Viral
|-|Viral= |-|Enki= |-|Enkidu= |-|Enkidudu= |-|Tengen Toppa Enki Durga= Summary Viral (ヴィラル, Viraru) is a shark-type Beastman with feline genetics. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 7-A | At least Low 2-C, likely High 1-C Name: Viral Origin: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Gender: Male Age: Unknown, physically appears in his mid 20s Classification: Beastman, Former Commander of the Human Eradication Army, Pilot of Enkidu and Gurren Lagann, New Dai-Gurren Brigade Leader and Captain of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Fighter, Archery and Swordsmanship, Superhuman senses, Gunmen Piloting, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Indomitable Will | Energy beams, Regeneration, Flight | The same but much stronger, Spiral Power, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Spaceflight Attack Potency: Small Building level (Punched a birdman through a wall, fought on-par with Kamina) | Mountain level | Universe level+, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Controls a Tengen Toppa Gunmen, which all scale somewhat to Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. TTGL possesses a Super Spiral Universe within itself that is noted to likely contain 10 to 11 spatiotemporal dimensions. Able to fight somewhat competently with Granzeboma, damaging it at one point with his blade, as well as being able to match their movements and skill with his swordplay) Speed: Subsonic+ (Fought on-par with Kamina, appeared to slightly outspeed him) | Hypersonic+ | At least Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with the Granzeboma's attacks), likely Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class 1+ | Class T+ | At least Galactic Class+, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Mountain Class | At least Universal+, likely High Complex Multiversal (Able to damage the Granzeboma's body) Durability: Small Building level | Mountain level | At least Universe level+, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Was able to withstand the force of the Infinity Big Bang Storm, an attack that was compared to the Big Bang and was at a greater level of the Anti-Spiral's capability than any of its previous attacks) Stamina: Extremely high. Despite his lack of Spiral Energy he can pilot effectively even when under fire from the Anti-Spiral's attacks and keep up with Simon. Range: Standard melee range | Several dozens of kilometers | At least Universal+, likely High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: A cleaver | A Sickle blade attached to its head along with missiles | Can materialize weapons with his will, but is shown using swords, clubs, and pistols large enough to fit in Enki Durga's hands, Missiles and Energy Attacks Intelligence: Viral is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and outmatches both Kamina and Simon in this regard. He is also an excellent pilot but frequently loses to Kamina and Simon despite his experience. Weaknesses: Is somewhat cocky and a bit of a loudmouth. A proud warrior that will not take hostages or use underhanded tactics. Key: Base | Enki / Enkidu / Enkidudu | Tengen Toppa Enki Durga Gallery File:Enkidu.jpg File:Viral.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Energy Users Category:Gainax Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Hybrids category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Pilots Category:Immortals Category:Mecha Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Leaders category:Captains Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Honorable Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1